Brothers No Matter What
by firerat5702
Summary: Sasuke captures Itachi and hold him prisionor in some cave. What will the younger brother do to the older brother Wahahahah I do not own Naruto of make any money from this story.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi woke up to find himself lying in bed but there were a number of things wrong. First he wasn't in his bed, he wasn't even in his room, heck he wasn't even in a house. He was in some cave that was barley lite by a torch on the wall. And the bed was just hay covered in a sheet. He could feel the sharp ends poking at his back.

Second he was as naked as the day he was born, the only thing covering him was a thin blanket that did little to keep him warm in the freezing room. It must have been below 30 decreases in that room.

Third was that he was tied up in the eagle spread positions. He jerked against the cuffs. They had some kind of seal on them that stopped him from using his chakra. He tugged against them hoping that his physically strength would be enough but the steal cuffs didn't budge.

Giving up on that temporary he decided to look at his surroundings. The cave was decorated with a bed, a desk and a wooden door with chakra seals written all over it. Not much for scenery.

Whoever but him here didn't want him to leave. And why was he naked?

It seemed all his answer would be answered as the front door slid open.

He was surprised to see his little brother come threw the door smirking.

"Hi Itachi, I hope you comfortable." He said smirking.

"Sasuke what's the meaning of this." The older brother growled.

"I told you I track you down and get my revenge. It's time to pay for killing our family" he walked towards him. Itachi remained calm and kept his poise, even when he received a hard slap.

Seeing that he was unfazed Sasuke grabbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. He moved in till there faces were only inches apart.

"I hate that your always so composed and calm." He growled.

"A talent you clearly do not possess." His eyes gazed at him showing he same hatred the other had.

"I want to see you in pain, to see you cry. I'll make you lose that composer of yours. I strip you away of all pride and dignity till your nothing but a hallow shell of who you once were."

"Good luck trying, _baby _brother." He knew Sasuke hated being called baby."

Sasuke when over to the wall and grabbed a long whip with tiny spikes on it.

"I got this just for you big brother." He did a test strike aiming for the air. It made a loud and sharp slice noise.

Itachi gritted his teeth and prepared himself for the pain he was going to get.

"Now Itachi, answer my questions and I might go easy on you." He slide the whip across his chest.

"Why did you kill out family?"

"I told you before, to get stronger."

"There where plenty of other ways to get stronger. You could of trained hard."

"To kill a love one is the ultimate challenge that. It will put you mental and physical endurance to the test."

He never saw the whip coming as it left a bleeding mark right over chest. He cried out in surprise but quickly shut his mouth.

Sasuke was over joyed by that small reaction. He wanted to see it again so he did not hold back on the next strike or the next, or the next.

Itachi chest was covered in bleeding lines. During the whole torture he had remained completely silent. Enduring the pain with as much dignity as possible. His face remained cold and emotionless as if he wasn't really being whipped."

Sasuke stopped to catch his breath, he had been putting all his energy trying to cause his brother as much pain as possible. His anger only increased when he realize that he was the only one panting and out of breathe. His brother was still calm and level headed as ever. This only fueled his desire to see him lose that composer.

Sasuke started whipping again this time only hitting his stomach. The sharp spikes of the whip dug into the skin drawing out more blood. But the reaction was similar.

In his anger the younger brother started lashing out all over his body. Itachi's legs and arms were covered in whip mark.

He was surprised when his brother finally cried out. He looked at his last whip marks. The whip had hit the very tip of his member. His older brother had his eyes close and head turned away, as his body quivered.

"l Looks like I found your weak spot brother." He hit him over his penis again, gaining anther painful moan.

"Ss-Stop Ahhh" Itachi cried out when his member was repeatedly hit

"Is something wrong Itachi you seem a little flush" Sasuke sneered.

"Its nice to finally see some emotion in your face." Sasuke looked carefully at the scrunched up expression of pain on his brothers face. He paid close attention to every detail. His brother tuned his head to the side hiding his face.

"What's wrong brother don't want to play anymore? Come on were just getting started." He stretched his arm back as far as he could to gain more strength in his lash.

After an hour Sasuke had stopped. He dropped the whip to the ground and sat on the desk he had placed there. He was satisfied with the way his brother was reacting.

Itachi laid on the bed panting. His cock covered in his own blood. His chest moving up and down as he took long deep breaths. His face red and sweat covered body.

"What do you intend to do to me now little brother" he growled.

"Killing you would be to easy, I think I'll keep you here for a while."


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

**_Chapter 2_**

Itachi opened his eyes. His body was sore and the cuts hurt. He had been chained up for weeks or that's what he thought. It was hard to tell time in the cave. Sasuke would come every so often to torture him, bath him and feed him.

When the young ninja came he was whip him till his arm grew stiff, then he would take a wet rag and clean the blood from his brother. Itachi hated this the most.

His brother always acted strange when he bathed him. He gently run the cloth up and down his skin, staring intensely at his exposed flesh. He even slid his hand over his chest and down his stomach just stopping above his member. Other times he would almost keep going but then stop himself.

Itachi would wonder why Sasuke would even bother cleaning him and treating his wounds if he was only cause him to get dirtier and cause more injuries. Itachi wasn't naive enough to just think those looks his younger brother were nothing but confusion. He would have preferred to believe it was just him imagination but he knew.

Itachi wiggled around on the bed to get some circulation in his limbs. Being tie down so long made his body go numb and sore. Too bad his stomach wasn't numb.

He hadn't eaten all day and if felt like his stomach was eating itself. Sasuke would feed him breed and water and the serving size were always small. It was embarrassing having to eat from his younger brothers. For the first couple of days he had refused to eat but eventually hunger got the best of him.

He had many hours of solitary when Sasuke wasn't around. He would take the time to meditate, by this point it was the only thing keeping him sane. He would crawl to the deepest part of his mind and block out all that was around him. It was a place where he was calm and relaxed.

The door screeched open and in came Sasuke holding a bag. He immediately opened his eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you meditation but I thought you might be hungry Itachi." He smirked and took out a mug from the bag. He but a straw in it.

"What's that?" the oldest asked.

"A protein shake. I know you can't live on bread alone so this will give you all the vitamins and protein you need."

"How kind of you" He said sarcastically.

"Drink" Sasuke ordered. He pushed the straw to his mouth.

Itachi started to drink, it was cold and thick but not that bad. He could taste the sweat fruit in them. Knowing better then to drink it to fast he took his time which was a mistake because after a few minutes Sasuke pulled the bottle away before it was even half empty.

"Lets see how your fingers are doing." He untied one of his hands to look at the broken fingers. Sasuke had twisted them till they snapped a few days earlier as another part of his torture. He remember the pain he felt and how he screamed. He was sure he would never be able to make chakra signs again.

"I don't think you'll ever be able make a fist again with this hand." His brother had straighten them out and bandaged them the next day but the damage was already done. Sasuke but his hand on a pillow and gently messaged them.

This was one of the moments when Itachi thought his brother didn't totally hate him. He took care of him and made sure he health condition wasn't unreasonable. After every painful visit he covers him in the blanket. He combs his hair and clean him. He message his limbs so they wouldn't be so stiff and he always kiss his forehead before he left.

"Sasuke" his voice was but a small whisper. He hardly had the strength to speak. He hasn't been sleeping well and was fed so little.

"Yes Itachi" he said smiling. He ran a wet cloth over his nipple.

"Can we skip the whipping to day?"

"And why should we do that." He dipped the cloth in the bowl and ran it down his stomach."

"I need time to rest and heal"

"What makes you think you deserve that luxury?"

"Please, I-I feel like I'm going to faint."

"You're a big boy you'll manage." He took out the whip.

"But you just bathed me."

"Then I'll do it again."

"That seems like a lot of trouble." He tugged on the chains slightly.

"I don't mind, any more objections big brother.' He had none so he gritted his teeth.

He cried out when the whip came down on his chest, splitting open his nipple. Every strike left a fresh line of blood. His pale skin was quickly stained red.

He opened his eyes to see his brother smiling, a look of lust in his eyes. He looked down to his pants where he saw a bulge sticking from his tormentors pants. That was new. It all made scene; his brother was turned on by his pain. Sasuke was a total sadist.

He watched his brother free hand slide into his pants. He played with himself as he whipped him.

Did Sasuke always do this? He usually kept his eyes close so he didn't know.

His younger brother stroked himself faster and increased the speed of his whipping. Itachi screamed louder. Only after he came did he stop. He had pulled out his cock and spilled his seed all over the floor.

Looking quiet satisfied he put the whip down and began to bath him again.

"Do you always do that?" Itachi asked as the cloth. washed the blood off.

"Do what?"

"Play with yourself while whipping me?"

"Some times"

There was a long silence between them. Sasuke finished washing him and was now gently messaging his legs. His fingers going between his thighs, gently rubbing the skin.

"You know brother, you are very beautiful. I guess that makes me beautiful too because I look like you."

"You do have a strong resembles of me."

"I still love you brother, I just want you to know that." He kissed his forehead.

"Sasuke you need to stop this, this is very wrong. Were bothers, we should only love each other as such."

"Who says it wrong, society? Society also says it wrong to kill you farther and mother. Society also says it wrong to kill your best friend and torment your younger brother. It seems to me you have no problem going against society."

Suddenly the hand messaging his thigh went up and wrapped itself around Itachi's shaft.

"There's a reason I haven't whipped your dick since the first time. I wanted it fully healed for this moment." He lowered his head and took his brother into his mouth.  
"Sasuke stop"

He did no such think. His tongue running up and down the others length. Itachi pulled on the cuffs. He could push him as way or even curl up to protect his cock.

"Your only 17, mother taught you to wait till your married."

"Are you suggestion we get married? I wouldn't mind that" he lapped at the tip.

"No, but were both males and brothers" he bit his lip.

"In the new generation its not unusual for two males to be together" he started deep throating him.

"B-But were bothers." He was trying desperately to reason with his younger brother.

"Half brothers" Sasuke corrected. He was getting upset that he could not get Itachi hard.

"See Sasuke this isn't arousing to me I'm not gay." He said hoping his brother would come to his senses.

Sasuke bobbed his head up the flaccid cock. He stopped and looked over, Itachi's cock was still soft and it seemed like it was going to stay that way. Signing he got up.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow you will be more willing to play with me."

He turned to leave but turned back quickly.

"I almost forgot your kiss."

This time instead of kissing him on the four head he pushed their lips together. Itachi was caught by surprise and due to that Sasuke's tongue easily entered his mouth.

When it was over Itachi laid there shocked. Sasuke let sneering.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Sasuke placed his bag near the bed. He grabbed a bottle of lube and two vibratos. He loved the expression of fear on Itachi's face.

He looked over the vibrators, one was red, ten inches long and three wide. The other was purple and only an inch and a half wide and seven long. He looked over them intensely, wondering which one he should use.

"You're a big boy, you can handle the big one." He threw the small one to the side.

"No Sasuke please don't. I'm your brother for god's sake. You can't do this to me, no, no, stop…." Sasuke had stuffed a dildo shaped gag into his mouth and tied the straps around his head.

"There that will help you with your gag reflects. You'll need to know how to control them later. Just wait Itachi, I brought a whole bunch of toys."

Itachi struggled not to gag. The dildo was pushed deep into his mouth it was always touching the back of his throat. He was barely able to mumble without getting the urge to hurl.

"Now its time for you to take your medicine." He pulled out a clear capsule with brown leaves in it. He grabbed Itachi's jaw and held his head still. He pressed the capsule against his nose.

Itachi couldn't breathe threw his mouth so he had to breath threw his nose. His nostrils burn when the scent of the brown leaves entered his nose. After a few minutes Sasuke pulled it away and covered it with the cap.

"You should start to feel it in a few minutes. While we wait I should get you ready."

Itachi struggled against the cuffs. He watched horror as Sasuke lubed the vibrating dildo. Then his brother placed a pillow under his hips.

"Oh and let's not forget these." He pulled out a couple nipple clams.

He ignored the pleading eyes his older brother was giving him and snapped them on. They squeezed his nipple so tight to the point it was painful.

Suddenly Itachi felt a warm sensation build up in his stomach. It grew and grew, then the warmth began to spread. Even in the freezing cold of the cave he became extremely hot and began to sweat and pant. His body started to shake and tremble. His cock slowly harden till, he desperately wanted nothing more than to touch himself. But his hands were chained to the bed post.

Sasuke ran his hands over his body. He knew his brothers skin was supersensitive due to the drug. Itachi squirmed under his touch, his body felt so hot and there was a burning need between his legs.

His younger brothers hot breath against his skin sent a tingling sensation threw his body. He didn't want this, he truly didn't but he was just so hard. He hate to use this word but he felt so horny.

"What's wrong brother feeling needy." Sasuke mocked. His kissed his chest.

"I think you're ready." Sasuke kissed down his stomach till reaching his brothers hard member.

"See, this is how I wanted you to react yesterday. It's too bad I had to use the drug. It feels like I'm cheating." His hands wandered down lower, till they slid under his ass.

Itachi panicked. He threw his head side to side and mumbled threw the gag. He tried everything to get his brother to realize he didn't want this.

Itachi had never felt the shame of being touch, spread and poked at his privates before. The humiliation was only increased by the knowledge that this was being done by his younger brother.

Sasuke rubbed his pucker with lube. The pink hole quivered. He pushed the tip of his finger in, not caring if his nails scratched and jabbed the sensitive inner muscles. He pushed a second one in and began pumping them in and out. He enjoyed hearing his brother hiss in pain.

"Oh Itachi your so sexy when you make those face." He was referring to the pained expression on his face.

"And so tight too" he stretched the virgin walls. He switched from pumping them to moving them in a scissor motion.

"That's going to end so you won't be such a tight ass after today."

Itachi felt a burning pain spread up his back as a third finger was added. The fingers separated stretching him further. Drool was dripping out his mouth and around the gag. A clear ling dripped down his next.

Sasuke thrusted his fingers in and out painfully. His speed increased till he was violently thrusting in him.

"Don't cry brother. Shhh, I just want to show you how much I love you." He whipped his tears away. There was a sadist smile on his face and his voice came out half mockingly.

When his pull his fingers out there was blood coating the nails.

"Are you ready for something bigger now?" he asked reaching for the dildo.

Itachi screamed threw the gag, hoping that someone would hear and come and help. Sasuke position the tip of the dildo at the tiny hole. He glanced one more time at his brother. He saw a pained expression and pleading eyes. He herd mumbled screams and silent begs. He saw sweat dripping down his forehead and tears stream down his cheeks. And he loved everything he saw.

With an unforgiving thrust he pushed the entire dildo into his brother. He relished the pained howl Aniki made, even if it was drowned out by the gag. He looked down at his entrance.

"Wow Itachi you should see how you stretch around the dildo. Its kinda cute." He poked the muscles around the sexual instrument.

"Don't buckle so much, relax and loosen up" he pulled it out to the tip and slammed it back in. his brother screamed.

Sasuke repeated this action a few more times before he turned the vibrator on. He then pushed it in a spot he knew his brother would like.

He got up and walked towards the wall. Sasuke grabbed what looked like a very puffy dust casher with feathers on it. He looked at his brother and grabbed his chin making him look at him.

"No more tears now. I have something that will make feel better." He rubbed the feathers against his neck. Itachi squirmed as the sensation tickled. The feathers then moved down his chest and slide it rom nipple to nipple, which were turning blue from the clamps.

Goosebumps spread threw his body. Itachi wiggled away from the feathers but his movement was limited. He was sure if he wasn't gaged he be laughing and giggling. He jumped when the feathers went between his legs, they brushed against his member.

"Even with all the pain I put you threw you're still hard. My slutty Aniki." He chuckled.

"I want you to tell me how good you feel when I do this." He tickled his cock with the feathers. Itachi mumbled threw the gag,

"What's that, you like it? You want me to do it again." Itachi shook his head.

"Well if you insisted." He brushed the feathers over the tip and to the base. He repeated this a few times, enjoying how his brother squirmed.

"I want you to beg me to fuck you" he removed the gag.

"Get away from me you disgusting bastard. You're a disgrace, I'm ashamed to have you as a brother." He spit in his face.

Sasuke froze. His face emotionless. He stayed there like a statue. He was truly hurt by his brother's words. He wasn't shocked, but he wasn't expecting him to be so harsh. He whipped the spite and looked at it on his hand.

In an instant he had lashed out at him, slapping him hard in the face leaving a stinging read hand print. He grabbed the dildo and yanked it out. Itachi let out an agonizing scream as it was pulled out so roughly. Fresh tear ran down his face.

"Bitch I'll teach you to behave" he growled. Sasuke grabbed his hips. His nails were digging into the skin. He took of his pants and positioned himself at his brother hole.

Before Itachi could say anything he thrusted in. His cock splitting him open and taken his older brothers annul virginity. The muscle stretched to accommodate him. His brother buckled around him making the already tight ass squeeze him more.

Itachi cried out when his brother forcefully entered him. His ass was burning and he was sure he was bleeding. He groaned as Sasuku pulled out. It was almost as painful as pushing in.

Sasuke started to grind his hips against his ass. He worked at a steady pace. He didn't go fast enough that it was pleasurable but slow enough so he wouldn't come right away. He wanted this to last.

"You're so tight. You feel amazing." He moaned. He pinched one of his brothers nipples and nibbled on the other.

"Your nipples are so hard. Almost as hard as this." He grabbed his brother's dick and started pumping it.

Itachi stayed silent and limp. There wasn't a reason to fight anymore. Sasuke had already one. The moment he pushed into him it was all over. Itachi was beaten. And once the battle was won there was no more reason to fight. Besides it's not like he could stop his younger brother.

Sasuke's hands traveled down his body getting to know it. He enjoyed the touch of his skin and soft hair. He kissed around his neck leaving dark marks.`

"Your bigger than me brother, but I will grow. Soon I will have muscle as big as yours. I am only a few inches shorter then you. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll grow some more."

He thrust harder. His shaft was incased in the tightest and amazing hole ever. Itachi was squeezing him so perfectly. Never in his life had he felt so good. He wanted this moment to never end. If only Itachi would give in and enjoy there embrace too. No matter he was sure he get his big brother to enjoy this. Eventually he would even come to him for such pleasures.

Sasuke pushed as deep as he could, making his brother scream. Itachi almost threw up when he felt his younger brother seed fill him.

"I will always hate you Otouto" The oldest spat.

"And I will always love you my slutty Aniki" he kissed his forehead and started pumping his cock.

Itachi cried out when Sasuke made him have a forced climax.

"Good boy"

Sasuke pulled himself out and suffed his member back in his pants.

He untied Itachi legs and sat next to him. His older brother curled into a ball on his side with his arms still tied to the bed post. Sasuke rubbed his back hoping to sooth.

"Get away from me" Itachi hissed.

"No Tachi I want to get closer. He laid on the hay with him and snuggled. Itachi tried to inch away but he grabbed him and brought him closer, trapping him in a killer grip. He kissed around his shoulder.

"You were amazing." He whispered.

Itach did say anything, it was embarrassing enough to hear his little brother say that to him.

"I'll bring you a special treat tomorrow."


	4. treat

Chapter 4

When Itachi woke he found himself alone. Everything was the same except for the metal bar between his legs. Straps were connected to his ankle and the bar. He couldn't close his legs, they were spread wide opened exposing private parts. He was amazed he hadn't woken when Sasuke put it on. He must have been exhausted. His knees were bent and spread. He didn't like this, not one bit.

When he tried to move he felt a stinging pain in his lower half. His entrance was still wet with blood and sperm. His body was covered in bruises and bit marks. It was still hard to believe that his younger brother did this to him. a deep fear of his sibling had formed in him. Even in sleep he had terrible, frightening nightmares about him.

His stomach growled loudly, he was starving. Sasuke had not fed him the day before. The chains clashed and giggled when he moved. His back hurt from constantly holding up his legs, which were getting numb. His nipples still hurt from the clamps and they were swollen and red. He was in a sorry state, he knew that much. He be surprise if he could even walk.

When Sasuke came in he dumped his bag on the floor and immediately came to his brother. He gently caressed his face.

"And how did my big brother sleep?" he asked peppy.

"My back hurts and my legs are numb." Itachi complained "And my ass hurts." He whispered.

"Well I'll untie you soon but first your treat." He pulled from the bag a box.

"I do it now before they melted." He pulled out a red popsicle.

"If I remember correctly cherry was your favorite kind." He said running his tongue over the side. Itachi's mouth watered. After being fed bread and water for days that frozen desert looked like heaven. He watched closely as it hovered above him. when it came close to his face he opened his mouth wide. He was practically drooling.

Sasuke pulled back just before his tongue connected with the treat. He loved the whimper that came from his brother. He knew he must have been hungry, its almost been twenty hours since he last ate

"Soon"

He ran the cold tip down his stomach and across his chest. Itachi shivered. The cold treat left a red line wherever it went. The older brother bit his lip when Sasuke pressed it to his nipple and held it there. He twisted rolled it around the pink nub, till it was hard. He then moved to the next one doing the same thing. Still Itachi did not make a sound.

"Holding it in huh. Lets see how long that last." His tongue fallowed the red trail the popsicle had left. Sasuke loved how Itachi tasted. His tongue tingled whenever it came on contact with his skin. He just wanted to bit into him and that's what he did. His teeth clamped down on his shoulder

Itachi cried out in pain, blood was running down his neck staining his skin red. The pain was horrible. It was like the other was trying to rip a piece of him off. Sasuke's teeth had broken skin and dug deep down. The teen wanted the mark to scar. He wanted his brother to have a permitted reminder of him and to always know he belonged to him. He bit down harder. Itachi's scream echoing in his ear. His agonizing screams could be herd threw out the walls of the caves as the sound bounced around.

When he thought the wound was deep enough he pulled back. Blood covered his mouth. Sasuke licked his lips. Even his blood tasted good.

Sasuke looked over the popsicle, it was half melted and dripping on the bed. Picking up he pressed it against his brother wounds. Itachi moaned as the cold desert dulled the pain. He felt a warm hand caress his face lovingly.

"I love you so much, why can't you see that?" he said sadly. He rubbed the treat over the wound some more. Once the popsicle was cover in his blood he licked it himself. He licked off every last drop of red liquid before sliding the last small piece of treat into Itachi's mouth.

Itachi savored the popsicle even if it was mixed with his own blood. It's been ages since he had something so sweat.

Smiling Sasuke picked out another popsicle from the box. This time it was purple.

"Grape is my favorite." He pushed the whole thing in his mouth and thrusted it in and out. Itachi watched as he then moved the treat down to his lower parts.

"No" he said desperately when realization hit him.

"You'll love this part, you can eat it all up this way." He slowly pushed it into him.

Itachi squirmed and shivered as the cold desert slowly entered him. It was so cold that it felt like it was burning his sensitive inner skin. His body shook uncontrollably.

Sasuke was only able to thrust the popsicle in and out three times before it melted inside him. He was surprised that it melted so quickly. How hot cold his brothers ass be?

"Dame your ass is hot, literally." Purple juice dripped out of him and stained the bed. He stuck his pointer finger in the whole and felt the now freezing could inner muscle. His brother struggled and screamed as he moved it in and out.

"Alright how about a few more." He pulled out three more popsicles. He pressed all three together to make a bigger object to push into his brother.

It was a tight fit but he had already been lubed so Sasuke had little trouble pushing them up his ass. Hopefully they wouldn't melt as fast.

"There that should keep ya" he pulled out another popsicle. This time it was orange.

"Here you can eat this one" he pushed it to his lips.

"S-Sasu-ke I'm c-cold" he shivered. His body trembled.

"It'll pass just relax." He pushed the popsicle far into his mouth till it hit the back of his throat. Surprisingly Itachi didn't gag.

"I guess the practice with the dildo really paid off." Sasuke thrusted it in and out a few times.

Itachi slurped down the juice as it melted in his mouth. Sure it was cold but it still tasted good. His tongue soon turned organ and he was left with a tasted of orange juice in his mouth.

Sasuke pulled the stick out and licked it before tossing it to the side.

"Now big brother I will give you a choice. Do you want me in your ass or mouth?" he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear at the same time. Itachi thrashed against his bindings. He didn't want to go threw this again.

"Oh brother don't fight me. You know you can't win." He ran his hand down the smooth chest, his thumb gently sliding over his nipples. A finger poked his belly button making him giggle. Sasuke loved to look at his body. It was so perfected and well build. Strong muscular arms and long powerful legs. An elegant almost feminine face with a long slender neck. He kissed down his full pack of abs. it was almost heart breaking to know that soon they would disappear. After all it wasn't like Itachi could exercise tied up all day. He wasn't really disappointed. He preferred a soft belly anyway. They made better pillows.

Licking his lips he leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. Itachi didn't struggle but he kept his mouth shut. Sasuke's palms rubbed against his shaft. With him restraint the others hands were free to touch him as much as he wanted and he could stop it.

"Please brother not again." He whimpered. Sasuke hovered over, he smiled at the shaking form that was his sibling.

"Choose" he whispered into his ear. His hot breath hit his skin making Itachi shiver with disgusted.

Sasuake lowered his hand and grabbed a firm hold on his ass. He squeezed it painfully, then he slipped one finger into him. The older male hissed in pain. His insides were still hurting from yesterday.

"I recommend you suck me off. Your still pretty sore back here. I don't really care; I'll fuck you either way." He sneered. He wiggled his finger around; his long nails scratched the swollen skin.

"Now which will it be?"

Tears formed in the side of his eyes. He couldn't take this anymore, the humiliation and torture was just too much. He had been beaten for days and then cruelly raped. Now Sasuke wanted to destroy his pride even more. If only he could get loses then he have at least a chance to escape, but the chakra seals kept his strength limited.

"Ok Itachi I know what you want even though you cant say it." He straddled his chest. His member poking his cheek.

"This will hurt less, now open up ad don't you dare bit me."

He supposed this would be less painful but the humiliation was the same. The dick was slowly pushed into his mouth. He didn't gag but he had the urge to, especially when it hit the back of his throat. He was new to this so his mouth tightens around the intruder. This seemed to make Sasuke happy. He moaned and buckled forward. His hands entangled in his hair and he slowly started to thrust his cock in and out.

"Oh Itachi you feel so good" he moaned he pulled hard on his hair as he skull fucked him. His thrust became more violent.

Tears streamed down the taller mans face. His throat was burning and it was hard for him to breath. He could taste blood, most likely his own. Then there was the salty liquid coming from Sasuke's shaft. That didn't taste to good either.

Sasuke buckled his hips forward enjoying the warm hot hole he had found. His dick twitched and was practically weeping for release. Not willing to denied himself he thrusted faster, violently fucking the others mouth. He could feel his climax coming as. He wanted nothing more than to fill his brother with his seed. He would make Itachi swallow all of his seed. No drop would be wasted. Sneering he thusted in one more time, this time going deeper.

"Drink up Itachi." He sneered as he thrusted a few more times to make sure Itachi's milked every last drop out of his cock.

The older male mumbled as hot juices traveled down his throat. It was so disgusting he barely held back the vile building up in his stomach. In all his life he never felt so degraded and humiliated.

Sasuke pulled out his cock and untied his legs. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so proud of you. You took it all in the first try and you didn't even gag once." He sucked on his bottom lips not caring if he could taste himself.

Itachi shivered in disgust. The popsicles inside him had long melted leaving only the wooden sticks, but he couldn't tell because his insides had become numb from the cold. The only warmth he had was his younger brother snuggling next to him. They both rested for a while. Sasuke had his leg thrown over his brothers hips, there members pressed up against each other.

"I have some bad news brother." Sasuke said. His fingers twirled around his nipple.

"My sensi is sending me on a mission to a villager far away. I'll be gone for two weeks."

This worried Itachi. Who was going to feed him while he was gone. Would his brother be so curl as to leave him that long without food? He die of starvation.

"Do not threat I already have a plan to make sure you're taken care of."

He got off the bed and pulled out a leather collar with spikes from the bag. A long chain was attached to it. The other end he clipped on to a hook on the wall. Sasuke then clicked the collar around his next. He had tried to fight him but he didn't have the energy. Sasuke tied it tightly around his throat.

"It looks nice on you"

He then untied Itachi's hands. The older brother didn't move though. His arms were stiff and sore, he could hardly fell them.

"The collar sucks chakra so don't get any funny ideas about escaping."

Itachi moved his fingers, that was the best he could manage. He did this repeatedly trying to increase the circulation to his arms faster. His arms and legs were so stiff.

Sasuke emptied the bag he had brought on the floor. Cans of food, bottles of water, candy bars and bags of chips fell to the ground.

"This should be enough to hold you till I return. And the chain will allow you to move freely around the room." He kissed him on the lips. This time Sasuke drew out the kiss. After all this would be there last for some time. His tongue running over his teeth and sliding over his tongue. It was a passionate and heated kiss that lasted well over two minutes.

"I have to get ready for my mission now, I'll be back soon. If you behave and keep the room clean and neat I might consider moving you to a really house. Wouldn't you like to see the sun and clouds again? Bet you would like a really homemade meal, of course you be cooking it." He ruffled his hair.

"Oh and just so you know the entrance to the cave is heavily armed with booby-traps. Just something to think about if you try to escape." He said over his shoulder with a scowl.

"D-Don't forget me." Itachi whispered. "If you leave me here I'll starve. If you plan to kill me do it fast."

"I won't forget you brother, I love you. I'll be back soon." He said in a kind voice.

"That could be just as bad." He said low.


	5. Caught

Chapter 5

Twelve days had past and Itachi's food supply was almost gone. All he had left was a candy bar and can of beans. It was almost sundown and he hadn't eaten in the whole day. He was trying to make what was left of his food last as long as possible. Sasuke had said he be back in two weeks but you never know if there would be a delay in there journey.  
Itachi had explored every inch of the cave that the collar would let him reach. There was absolutely no way to escape. The chain was to strong for him to break and there was nothing in reach that would help him get loose. It didn't really matter, even if he did get loose he was positive his brother had deadly traps waiting for him outside the door. The only thing he could do was salvage his food and hope for the best.  
His fingers were still healing and it was hard for him to move around. It hurt to lean on his injured hand and the wounds on his back were still not healed. He spent most of the day lying in bed waiting. Being alone for so long was irritating and boring. He would get angry and pull against his bindings.  
He laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. His stomach growling. If he ate the lass of his food he would surly regret it later.  
"Oh big brother I'm back" Sasuke entered the room.  
Itachi sat up and looked at his younger brother.  
"Did you miss me? I missed you. Why don't you come over here and give me a welcome back hug." He held his arms open. When Itachi did move his eyes narrowed and he frown. Grabbing the leach he pulled hard knocking his brother to the floor. The older man cried out as he was dragged onto the floor.  
"I said come give me a hug, NOW" he ordered.  
Itachi got to his feet and with shaking legs walked toward him. Sasuke smiled as his brother wrapped his arms around him. He did the same and squeezed lightly.  
"I missed you brother." Itachi said. His voice was hallow. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, he just smiled and hugged back.  
"I bet you're hungry. Let's eat." He held up a pick net basket.  
"Were going out side."  
Itachi looked at him in surprise.  
"I know you must be tired of staying in this cave for so long, so I thought a little time out would be nice. Come on" he pulled on the leach and started walking towards the door.  
"Wait I'm naked." He pulled against the leach but Sasuke pulled him forwards. He stumbled but gladly did not fall.  
"It's ok no one else will see you. Were miles away from any town"  
"But- But"  
"You should be glad you're getting some time out side. Let's go before the chicken gets cold." He pulled Itachi through the cave entrance by the chain. It was dark and it took a full ten minutes of walking before he saw light.  
It was so bright, much brighter than the dim candle lights he was used to. He had to shield his eyes from the burning rays but despite the pain the warmth he felt was incredible. He felt like he was in heaven when his feet touched the soft grass. Than the scent of trees and flowers filled his nostrols. It felt so good to be outside again. The only thing he herd was the wind blowing and the songs of the birds.  
"Its nice to be outside isn't?" Sasuke asked  
"Yes" he replied.  
Naked he covered himself the best he could while Sasuke led him through the trees. After a short walk Itachi started panting. It had been a long time since he moved this much and his strength was drained. He started to sway back and forth and stumble over his feet.  
"Sa-Sasuke"  
"We're almost there." Sasuke reassured him. He gave the chain a small tug.  
"I'm so tired." He whispered.  
"I know, just a little bit more, than you can rest."  
They came to a stream were the grass turned to bare dirt and the water gently flowed. Sasuke pulled out a blanket from the bag and spread it on the floor. He pulled Itachi onto it. The tired man collapsed on the sheet, too tired to move. While he rested Sasuke set up the food. He had packed sandwiches, chips, potato salad, chocolate and even some wine.  
"Here you go brother" he handed Itachi a sandwich.  
The starving man grabbed it and started tearing off large pieces and swallowing it without chewing. The sandwich was ham and chicken, smeared in mayones on top of toasted white bread but he hardly notice as he devoured it.  
"I'm glad you like it but take it easy brother. You wouldn't want to get an upset stomach now would you?" he poured some juice into a paper cup.  
"Wash it down with this." He handed it to him.  
Itachi drank the juice just as quickly as he ate the sandwich. After the hunger pains had calmed down he remember he was naked outside and started to feel self-conscious. He covered his private parts with the edge of the blanket.  
"Don't cover yourself, no one but me will see you." he pulled on the blanket but Itachi held on.  
"Itachi, uncover yourself." Sasuke said sternly. He pulled on the blanket, but this time the other let him pull it off.  
"Good, now do you want some wine." He poured himself a cup.  
Itachi knobbed.  
"What do you say that after we eat we go for a swim? The sun heated up the water so it's nice and warm." Sasuke chimed. He was so happy right now he couldn't believe it. It's been so long since he spent time with his brother, like this.  
"I don't like swimming." Itachi replied.  
"Don't be like that, it'll be fun." He grabbed his brother by the wrist and started leading him to the water. Sasuke took off his shirt while they walked.  
Having no strength to fight back against his younger brother, he let him take him into the water. Sasuke dragged him so deep into the water he couldn't touch the ground and was forced to swim. His exhausted body could barely keep him above the water  
"Sasuke, please I'm too tired." He coughed and spit up water.  
"Then hang on to me."  
Itachi hung off his shoulders while he floated on the water. Sasuke had his arm wrapped around his back keeping him close.  
"Isn't this nice brother?" he hummed joyfully. Itachi didn't answer him.  
"I know something that would be even nicer."  
He had floated near an underwater rock and sat up on it with Itachi on his laps. With one arms wrapped around his bothers stomach he started pulling off his pants.  
"Here, in the water?"  
"Why not?" he pulled of his shorts and they floated over the water  
"Be good and I might take you outside more often."  
Lifting his brother's hips in the water he positions his hard shaft at his entrance.  
"No" his brother whispered.  
Sasuke rubbed the tip against his pucker.  
"No" he said again louder.  
Sasuke sneered and spread his legs wide.  
"NO" He screamed.  
He thrashed around violently. Water splashed everywhere, blinding both man. Itachi screamed as loud as he could, hoping that someone would hear him. His brother was trying his hardest to cover his mouth and pin him down.  
"Let me go" Itachi screamed. The piece of rock he was holding onto broke off and he fell into the water with Sasuke holding onto him. his older brother held his head under water trying to drown him.  
"I have no use for a disobedient dog." Sasuke growled. His hands were tangles in his brother's hair holding him down.  
Itachi thrashed under water moving his arms back and forth violently. Desperate for breath and still holding the piece of rock that broke off he smashed it against Sasuke's head. He quickly rose to the top and grabbed onto the big rock they sat on before. Gasping for breath he coughs violently and pulls himself on the rock. Heaving he notice that the current had picked up a bit. Sticks and leaves were floating down the stream.  
Itachi saw Sasuke floating five feet away and moving farther downstream. His head was going underwater and he wasn't moving. Itachi watched him float away, his body sinking deeper and deeper under water.  
"Sa-Sasuke" he whispered. His brother didn't move.  
Itachi tried to turn away from his slowly sinking brother but he couldn't He knew he should take the chance to run while he could but he just couldn't He couldn't let his brother die despite all the stuff he put him through. He truly hated his brother for torturing and violating him. But he was the only family he had left. With all the strength he has left he dove into the water after his brother who only had his nose above the water. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and with great difficulty pulled his brother to shore. He was able to drag his brother away from the water but that was all he could do before he fell to the ground next to him panting.  
"I thought you were going to let me drown." Sasuke smirked. He opened his eyes and sat up. Itachi cursed in his head, his brother had been faking all along.  
"I'm impressed that you actually saved me. You would think after all that stuff I did you let me drown." Sasuke rubbed the bump on his head.  
"You nailed me pretty good there. I'll give you that." He climbed on top of Itachi who was too exhausted to resist.  
"Of course if you had left me to die I would have stopped pretending and come after you. I probably would have broken your legs out of anger." He said with a sneer. Lust and sadism filled his voice.  
"I'm glad you made the right choice. I can be gentler now." he whispered. He kissed Itachi's nipple while holding his brothers wrist in one hand above his head. Itachi struggled but he was too tired to put up much of a fight.  
"I guess you must love me after all." He hummed against Itachi's chest.  
"Please don't do it again." The older brother whimpered.  
"But it's been so long." Sasuke almost wined against his skin as his free hand played with a nipple.  
"What- What about the picnic?" he screamed as Sasuke bit his nipple hard. His brother lifted his head and looked at him.  
"I guess you're right. I didn't go through the trouble of making all that food just to throw it out. We'll have sex later." He kissed his brothers nipple one last time before pulling away.  
"Come on, let go back now." Since Itachi didn't have enough energy Susuke carried him back.  
He laid in brother on the picnic blanket and sat down himself. Grabbing him he positioned his head till it rest on his lap.  
"Would you like some wine now" he asked. Itachi knob. His brother tilted his head up and slowly poured the red liquid down his throat.  
Sasuke happily ate a sandwich while the sun dried off his wet body. He would feed pieces of it to his exhausted but still starving brother.  
Sasuke pulled out a tube of whip cream and and a jar of smooth chocalate.  
"Now big brother its time for desert."  
He laid Itachi down on the blanket.  
"Now don't move"  
"But..."  
"Shhh" Sasuke hushed.  
He squeezed to whip cream making the white sweet cream form a tower on Itachi's nipples. He then placed one emenen on the tips.  
"Its cold" Itachi whimpered.  
"Deal with it." Sasuke made a long line from his chest to his belly button, than he spread chocolate all over his neck.  
"Now for the fun part." Leaning over the started sucking the whip cream off Itachi's nipples.  
"N- No! "  
"Don't move my pet. I have to lick it all off."  
"I'm not your pet, I'm your brother." Itachi screamed.  
"Shut up and just enjoy it. I'm tired of you always putting up such a fight. Its really pathetic how you scream and cry every time. We could be having nice, soft sex right now but you make me take you hard and rough."  
He licked the chocolate of his neck.  
"Four play is disgusting"  
"No its tasty, here try." Sasuke pushed there lips together making him taste the chocolate.  
"SASUKE! What are you doing."  
Sasuke's head snapped to the side to see Narato coming out the woods. the blonde was completely in shocked. He saw his best friend naked, pinning down his own brother, who was also naked and kissing him. Wasnt his brother a criminal?  
Sasuke was speech less. He tried to think of a way out of this but he couldn't.  
"Help me, please. He's gone crazy, he locked me up in a cave and..." Sasuke covered his brother mouth.  
"What are you doing here Naruto." he asked struggling to keep his brother quiet.  
"Training... whats going on Sasuke?"  
"I was taking a swim in the water when I found him taking a bath up stream. He tried to run but i tackled him to the ground."  
Itachi bit down on his hand hard. Sasuke scream, his hand was now bloody.  
"He's lining he's been beating and raping me. Please help me, I don't care if I go to jail just get me away from him."  
"Why you..." Sasuke smacked him hard enough to knock him out.  
"Sasuke have you'v gone crazy!"  
"I can explain, I can explain. Just give me a minute." He said panicky.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"I can explain, I can explain."

The blond stepped closer. He saw all the food and the chocolate rubbed on Itachi's body.

"Sasuke... This is, this is sick." he said horrified.

"He's mine... He's mine. I don't care what people say or think, he's mine and I wont let anyone take him away."

"You need help. Please Sasuke just calm down. Itachi needs a doctor, we should take him back to the village and get him treated. Please just let me help you." Narato stepped closer.

Sasuke picked up his unconscious brother and started running off naked. He ignored Narato's screams and kept running He zig zagged around the forest to make sure he threw him off his trail. He was naked but he had clothes in another hideout of his three miles from the sea. It would take him half a days journey and he would have to avoid the villages since he was naked but it was his closes safe house.

He would be able to keep Itachi under control till than, but he was more worried if Narato went to the village and told the hokiga what he saw. They would no doubt send a search party.  
He looked down at his brother. His sleeping face was beautiful its hard to believe he's so miserable that he cries in his sleep. Sasuke kept him close to his heart. He could feel the others heart. He seemed to peaceful in his slumber.

It was five hours into their journey when Sasuke passed a small house out in the clearing. Some lady was hanging out some clothes to dry. Waiting till she went back inside, Sasuke snatched a pair of jeans for himself and a of short of his brother.  
He gently dressed Itachi, making sure not to wake him up. He picked him up and started leaping threw the tree's again. It was another hour before Itachi strated to stir.  
First he gently creeked his eyes up than blinked a few times before he was able to focus in on Sasuke. The other smiled at him.

"Have a nice nape?" Sasuke said. Itachi tossed slightly, not realizing Sasuke was holding him.

"Dont move or I might drop you. Its a long way down." they were thirty feet high Sasuke was jumping from branch to branch.

"You know I should really throttle you for that little stunt you pulled infront of Naruto. Because of you were on the run now."

Itachi kept quiet, he did his best not to look his brother in the eyes. He notice he was wearing pants. They were a little loose but he was glade he finally had some clothes to wear.

It was about an hour till he worked up the nerve to say something.  
"Where are we going?"

"To my safe house. Its near the shores."

"The shores?"

Sasuke smiled. He remembered his brothers love for the sea.

"Maybe we could go to the the beach for a swim or go out in a row boat and fish." He offered sweetly.

Itachi smiled, he relaxed a little in the other arms.

"Of course that after things cool done and after you heal from the injuries I'm going to give you for getting us into this mess."

Itachi started shaking again.

"Shhhhh" Sasuke soothed.

"Settle down I wont hurt you too much, I promise" he rubbed his nose against the others neck.

"Please don't hurt me anymore." Itachi begged.

"I have to, you tried to get help. You should have know better than to tell Narato about us."

"Please" he sobbed.

"Shhhh, sleep now." Sasuke pressed a spot on Itachi's neck and the next thing the man knew theworld went black.

Itachi groaned as he came to. The light hurt his eyes but soon he adjust The raven haired found himself on a one person bed in a square room. The room was comfortable enough, the walls were white, and there was a little brown dresser with a mirror on top. The walls had framed pictures of on them and the floor was wooden. There was even a small old Tv on top of a little table stand. All and all, it was much better than the cave.

He walked over to the dresser, there were clothes in the doors. He put on a shirt and left the shorts on Slowly he got up and walked to the curtain covered window. He open them to find a wind with bars. He looked threw the bars to see nothing but miles of forest. There was a door but he was positive it was locked, but just to make sure he tried to open it, surprisingly it was open.

Stepping out side he saw a narrow hallway. He slowly walked towards it, fearing that he might run into Sasuke. The hallway led to a living room were he found a coffee table, sofa, and a bigger TV.

It seemed rather cozy, really cozy.

Just than the door opened. A kids with short combed hair and blue eyes walked in. He had red freaks and and was carrying a few bags of groceries.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The strange teen smirked. It seemed very familiar.

"Its me Aniki." He pulled off a pieces of his chin which gave it a different shape. It was made of platic and stuck on easily. He took off the blond wig and and whiped off the drawn frekiles. The blue eyes were made by special contacts.

"Its a pretty good desigues huh. I went into town to get some food and supplies, its best if no one knows what we really look like. I got one for you too. Your a red head with green eyes."  
Sasuke passed him the bags. "Go put these in the kitchen." he commanded.  
Knowing that he was on thin eyes nobbed.

The kitechen was small, it had a mini fregde filled with canned food. Itahi managed to fit the milk, cheese ham, and ice ream in there. He put the chips, bread and cans of food in the shelves.

"I'll pick up some food later, for now we'll make due with what we got."

Sasuke sat down on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. He turned on the TV. He leaned back and folded his hands behind his back.

"You look comfortable." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I was running threw the tree's for hours, and I was carrying you the whole time. I think I deserve to relax a bit." He took off his boots and shirt and was left in the jeans he stole.

"Why dont you make me a sandwich dear." He smiled sweetly.

"Can i make one for me too?"

"Of course."

Itachi went to go to the kitchen but he was stopped by his brothers voice.

"Wait." He turned around.

"Did mother teach you it was bad to take things that weren't yours." he smirked.

Itachi looked at him in confusion. He pointed to his shirt. Realizing that his brother wanted it back he took it of and threw it to him.

"And the shorts."

"But you..."

"I found them so there mine. Take them off."  
Itachi was forced to take off his last piece of clothing. Now naked he covered his privates with his hands.

"Now I cant send you into the kitchen to cook like that. Its unsanitary. So theres an apron in the kitchen put it on."

Itachi made his way into the kitchen and found a pink apron with white flowers, it was hanging from a hook.

The hoop went around his neck and he ties the straps behind him. The apron reached to his knees but that was it. His whole back side was showing.

"Come show me how it looks." Sasuke called.

Itachi stepped out of of the kitchen. His cheeks were bright red.

"Nice, now turn around." Sasuke smirked.

Awkwardly Itachi turned around, giving the other a good look at his ass.

"Very nice" He had to urge to pound into that ass but he held it back. He wanted a sandwich first.  
Itachi went into the kitchen and quickly pulled out four slices of bread. He slathered the sides with butter and but cheese and ham into it. He took out a frying pan from the shelves and put a spoon full of butter into it. He listened to it zizzle.

He was getting out the plates when he felt Sasuke wrap his arms around him.

"You look so sexy dressed like this." he whispered into his ear.

Sasuke forcefully bent him over the counter. He rubbed and grouped his bottom.

"You have such a nice ass."

Sasuke poured some of the cooking oil on his hand and rubbed it around on his fingers.

"Dont move and I'll make this as painless as possible." he pushed a finger into him.

The cooking oil made penetration way easier. He thrushed his finger in and out. His finger brushed against the others special spot.

"Oh" Itachi moaned. Sasuke was shocked, but it was the happy kind of surprised He thrusted his fingers in a steady rate and watched in amazement as Itachi reacted to his touches. He ran his tongue up and down his neck and Itachi cried out in bliss.

Loving that his brother was getting into it, he decided to touch him some more. He ran his hands down his sides and kissed his shoulder. Itachi moaned louder, his legs felt like jello and Sasuke had to hold him up.

"Wow, brother I never herd you moan like that" He went to stroke his shaft and he found it hard and leaking.

"Could it be that you like playing dress up or do you like to play pretend You make a good house wife."

He messaged his shaft.

Itachi moaned. He didnt know why his body was reacting like this. He was so turned on by Sasuke's touches and he hated himself for it. He had never reacted like this before. Surly it couldnt be what he was wearing or what he was doing before.

Sasuke pulled out his finger and positioned himself to enter.

"No" Itachi tried to get away but the struggle was weak and they both knew it.

"You want this, admit it." Sasuke rubbed his member. Those fingers messaged him perfectly.

"I-I... Oh" His penis was squeezed roughly.

Sasuke started to push in. Usually he would have been rough and cruel and just rammed in but his brother had never been so willing before and he didn't want to change that. He held onto Itachi's arms and used his body to pin his. Lucky his brother wasn't fighting back so hard so he didn't need to bind him.

"Ahhh...ahhh...AHHHH" Itachi screamed slashed moaned. He felt himself being split open and surprisingly it wasn't an enormis amount of pain.

"Its ok. You'll adjusted soon." He stopped when he was completely seated in his brothers warmth.

"Ok big brother, I hope your ready."

He pulled half way out than slammed in. Itachi cried out,half in pain and half in pleasure It hurt but it felt good to,different from the other times that just had rough pain.

"Sasuke, wait the sandwiches are burning."

Sasuke pulled out and pushed in harder. He repeatedly rammed into him. Itachi was slightly lifted of the ground with every thrust.

Sasuke reached over and grabbed the spatula. He flipped the sandwich and pressed them down. He did this with out stopping his movements.

Itachi gripped the end of the counter, his nails digging into the wood, marking it. There was a hot engorged penis sliding in and out his entrance and it wasn't completely disgusting him. He felt the appendage move in and out his stretched hole. It hurt slightly but he couldn't denied the pleasure building up in his stomach and it headed straight to his groins.

Sasuke used the spatula to pick up the sandwichs and put them on the plate.

"There all done."He thrust faster.

"I want you to come in my hand aniki." he whispered. Sasuke kissed his neck.

Itachi's legs melted. He cried out in pleasure as he sweet spot was constantly being hit. He couldn't stop himself from cumming. His seed splattered all over the floor and Sasuke's hands. He felt hisbrother sperm fill him minutes later.

"That was incredible" Sasuke panted. He patted his shoulder and pulled. Groaning he walked out of the kitchen and back to the sofa.

"Bring me my sandwich and some orange juice." he ordered.

Itachi had trouble standing up, his legs wouldn't stop shaking. He went into the frig and poured a cup of orange juice. Garbing the sandwich he limped into the living room. Sasuke smirked.

"Thank you." he said when he handed him that.

Itachi went to get his sandwhih, cum was dripping down his leg.

"Oh and Itachi make sure you clean yourself up before you sit down anywhere. It was fine for you to let sperm drips every where in the cave but were in a house now so try to hold it in till you get to a toilet.  
Itachi ate his sandwich standing up. He clenched his butt hard making sure more sperm didnt leak out. When he finished Sasuke showed him to the bathroom where he was able to take a nice long shower. It was his first really shower in months. The warm water felt so good. He stayed in there for a whole out.

Knock knock

"You OK in there Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." He quickly dried himself and wrapped the towel around himself. When He opened the door he found a pile of clothes. There was a pair of black women underwear, and a long white shirt that just covered his underwear.

He put them on thankful that he was provide with clothes. Walking back to the living room he found Sasuke taking a nape on the looked around. The front door had a big lock on it. he could search for the key but most likely Sasuke had his it or had it on him. Being a nija he had no chance of getting it off him.

He decided to take a little nape himself. Going to the room he was in before he laid on the bed. It was so comfortable. It relaxed his sore muscle. He easily diffed off to sleep.  
************************************************** ************

"Wakey, Wakey big brother." he felt Sasuke nudge his shoulder.  
Slowly he sat up. There was a dull pain in his lower area but he was used to the feeling. He looked at Sasuke. For a guy who just had to flee his village, he seemed pretty happy.  
"I had such a great time this morning, you were so perfect. You should be more like that from now on." he smiled and pushed his nose into the others neck.  
"It wont happen again. I don't know what took over me, but its over now." he pushed Sasuke away.  
He watched as his brothers good mood disappeared.  
"Why do you think you enjoyed it so much this time." he said.  
"I didn't enjoy it." Itachi spat.  
"Yes you did and I'll tell you why, Your body is starting to like what I do to you." he pinched his nipples.  
"Nooo, please, its to soon." He cried as his nipples harden.  
"I just want to show you." He grabbed his member and gave it a few tugs. He was surprised at how hard it got so fast.  
Itachi was shaking now, tears fell from his eyes from the unwanted pleasure.  
"See, you do like it."  
"I dont want it." he sobbed.  
"You will" He sneered.  
"I'll do this till you crave my touch." he said with a sinister grin. Sasuke spent hours toying with his body. He touched place's that Itachi didn't touch much himself It made him smile when he herd his brother cry out. Sure Itachi lips were all cut up from him biting them, trying to keep quiet but all Sasuke needed to do was give a hard pinch or bit and he get those nice little noises out of him.  
Itahchi stared at the ceiling the whole time. He couldn't bare to look at his brother, no his tormentor.  
"I love you big brother." he left lips on his cheek.


End file.
